This invention relates generally to tote containers for transporting small articles, and particularly to an open top carrier which may be supported by integrally formed, straplike handles for carrying fruit, produce, and the like.
Existing tote carriers encompass a variety of familiar designs including baskets, buckets, pails, boxes, bags, trays, and chests. Many items are marketed for use as carrying totes without any designation or limitation as to the type or variety of articles with which they are suitable to use, or were particularly designed to contain, store, or carry.
Woven straw or wicker baskets, netted or crocheted bags, plastic or metal buckets and pails, and plastic or wire mesh shopping baskets are well known. Molded plastic, metal, or wooden trays, some having compartments for carrying such items as gardening implements, carpentry tools, or cleaning supplies, are also known. These baskets and trays generally have an integrally formed handle fixed in one position above the receptacle region, or one which is pivotably mounted to the sides of the basket or tray and may be pivoted between a raised position disposed over the top of the receptacle region and a lowered position below the side rim of the basket or tray.
Designs for other specialized tote carriers range from a simple rectangular sheet of fabric having wooden handles attached to each end for carrying fireplace logs, to more complicated structures having compartments, dividers, liners, lids, closures, handles, and the like.
Many designs for folded cardboard or fiberboard boxes, tote containers, and shipping packages are known. A recent example of such a tote design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,142 which discloses a complex reverse elbow lock flap produce box. Another representative tote container, this type being particularly adapted for use by postal carriers, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,690.
Tote carriers and baskets are often used by individuals while shopping in a store or marketplace. Such carriers are generally of a more durable construction, are intended for repeated use by several customers, and may often be too heavy or bulky to be easily carried by those who are older, injured, or have several other parcels to carry. In these situations, a lightweight, durable, reusable tote carrier which may be stored or displayed in a minimum of space and potentially purchased by the customer for an inexpensive price is preferable.
Some people have found that two-wheeled shopping carts of the type used to transport groceries or parcels from the store are helpful, but their use is limited to those surroundings having solid, flat surfaces on which to wheel the cart, and may often be a greater burden if it becomes necessary to carry the cart along with the parcels.
Another particular application where a lightweight, durable, reusable, and inexpensive tote carrier is desirable is in collecting fruits or produce at a "harvest-it-yourself" type farm or orchard. These facilities permit customers to enter the fields and select their own berries, produce, or other products. It is common for customers to carry several collapsible pint containers or plastic mesh fruit baskets into the fields. Once these containers are filled, however, they are difficult to carry and manage. Some customers have adopted carrying wooden or plastic tool and gardening trays which hold approximately eight standard pint containers, or will place their harvest into a shopping bag having handles and divide the load into smaller containers when they are preparing to depart.
The baskets, folded tote boxes or containers, trays, and other carriers described above each have one of several common deficiencies or drawbacks.
Many of the carriers are heavy in weight, and cannot be folded or broken down to a flat configuration for storage or shipping without damaging or destroying the container itself, or seriously impairing their structural integrity.
Several of the more durable basketlike totes are relatively expensive to manufacture. The less expensive cardboard or paperboard totes do not stand up well against the natural elements, or may be affected by moisture or destructive chemical substances found in their working environment.
Many of the larger tote containers have no handles or straps, and rely upon handgrips cut or formed into the side walls of the container. This can be inconvenient in situations where one hand is used to carry the tote, and can result in the tote tilting or spilling. Fixed handles generally obstruct the open top of the tote container's receptacle region, and pivotable handles present a weak link in the connection between the handle and the tote container which may not withstand the weight of a heavy load. The handles found on most baskets, buckets, and pails are narrow wires or bands.
Many of the baskets do not stack or nest well, encountering interference due to the shape of the receptacle region, the presence of a fixed handle disposed over the receptacle region or in an otherwise awkward position, or the placement of the handle mounting assemblies along the sides of the container thus preventing the totes from nesting completely. Many of those tote containers which may be nested are difficult to separate from one another, thus requiring that a person grip the top container and pry it from the lower containers, or in some way grip both the upper and lower containers to separate them.